


A Date for Mr Deacon

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Joger Week [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie doesn’t do much in class, Freddie is an aspiring matchmaker, M/M, Shy!Brian, Teacher!John, Teacher!Roger, Teachers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 03:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Freddie really wants to set Mr Deacon up with his new biology teacher. The problem is, John isn’t working along.





	A Date for Mr Deacon

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! My first not Rated fic in... years? Wow. I really hope you like it, blesssed.

"Mr Deacon."

John looks up from his paper work in surprise, to find two of his students standing by his desk. It's lunchtime, but as per usual he keeps his classroom door open for students who want to chat.

He straightens his spine and leans back in his desk chair with a welcoming smile.

"Freddie. How can I help you today?"

"Well, Mr Deacon. I noticed you have a problem, but don't you worry. Brian and I have found a solution."

Behind him, Brian awkward hunches in on himself. Trying and failing to make himself disappear behind his much smaller friend. (Despite the glittering platform shoes Freddie is wearing).

John raises a challenging eyebrow. Freddie never fails to surprise him, even though he's been teaching him for nearly four years. 

"What problem are you specifically referring to?"

"When was the last time you went on a proper date?" Freddie asks- Brian groans in secondhand embarrassment behind him. 

_This is gonna be good._. "A proper one?" John hums thoughtfully, stroking his chin for the effect. "I don't know. Years."

A cat like grin spreads over Freddie's young, devious face. He clasps his hands together triumphantly. 

"I got the perfect solution for you, Mr Deacon. It is our new biology teacher."

_There it is. _

"I am not looking for a date, Freddie." John says without missing a single beat. 

But Freddie isn't done pitching his idea, instead he leans forward and starts counting on his black painted fingers.

"Hear me out, I am 78% sure he is gay. He looks amazing in lab coats, great with kids. Very intellectual. Like you, he doesn't wear a wedding ring. A great taste in music, dare I say."

"He's pretty too." Brian squeaks out, shyly. 

It's the first thing he's said since entering the classroom. He's always slightly hidden in Freddie's shadow, but content to be that. 

John straightens his tie, and tries to mask the amusement threatening to show on his face. He folds his hands onto the papers he is supposed to be grading. 

"Boys," He starts in his well-practiced teacher voice. "These private matters are not of your concerns."

"But you said we could come to you with anything." Freddie reminds him. Trying to be clever.

John tuts, shaking his head in disapproval. 

"I meant problems at home, mental health issues, bullying. Not my personal relationships."

"But you always help us. It only seems fair if we help you."

Johns heart swells in his chest for the two teens. His eyes soften slightly, only to show his students they are not in trouble for trying to do well. 

"Believe me boys, I don't need help with my dating life."

"But-"

John grabs his red pen from the corner of his desk. "If there's nothing else, I ought to get back to grading."

Freddie pouts. His determination still burning in his dark eyes.

It is Brian who drags him out of the classroom by his arm. "C'mon Fred..." Always the one to worry about getting in trouble. 

John watches the couple go from the corner of his eye. A smile creeping to tug at his lips. 

"Close the door, thank you."

The door closes with a satisfying thud, but as soon as they're out of the room Freddie begins to chat frantically. 

Knowing his student, John is aware this is not over. 

~~~

"Mr Taylor?" Freddie calls out for his teacher where he's standing in the laboratory with his goggles on and Brian by his side. Doing all the work on the potato they're supposed to be watching under the microscope.

Roger comes walking over to their station with a welcoming smile on his face. Also wearing goggles, a lab coat and his hair up in a messy bun.

"You can call me Roger, Freddie." 

Freddie's eyes light up. "Roger, what do you think of Mr Deacon?" 

"Oh," The teacher lets out a breathy laugh. "He's rather adorable, isn't he?" 

Freddie beams. Eyes wide with the first taste of success in his matchmaking. 

_He's an absolute genius._

"That's what I've been saying!" He nudges Brian in his enthusiasm. Which unfocusses the microscope. "I think you two fit together perfectly."

"Well thank you."

"What do you think Brian?"

Brian looks like a deer caught in highlights, his eyes slowly move away from the experiment. Freddie can tell he has a little crush on their new biology teacher.

"Uh... Yes, I agree. With Freddie." His cheeks are tomato red when Rogers doe eyes land on his. "Mr Deacon's really cool. And you're really cool... so."

"It works." Freddie finishes for him. 

"Yes," Roger flashes them a warm smile, before he lowers his voice discreetly. "But lets not forget that this is a work environment. We'll have to be professional."

Freddie nods. Also, lowering his voice. 

"Understood."

"Good." Roger pushes himself away from the table. "Back to work now, lads."

Brian lets out an uneasy breath he's been holding.

Beside him, Freddie is vibrant with his newfound passion of matchmaking. 

~~~

The second John comes walking over to Freddie's table in response to him raising his hand, and Freddie's face splits into an easy grin-

John knows what time it is.

"Roger likes you." 

"Oh we are on first name basis now."

"He said you're adorable." Freddie continues, without reacting to Johns remark. 

"That's an odd way for colleagues to refer to one another." John counters with his arms folded on his chest. 

"And he agrees with me, you two would fit together as a couple."

The teacher pauses. 

"Did he say that?"

"Y-yes." Freddie's voice goes up an octave with the obvious twist of Rogers words.

John continues to stand over him. Eyebrow raised in suspicion. 

"He also said you'd have to be professional at school." Brian admits. As always sitting next to Freddie with his books _actually_ opened on his table, unlike others.

Freddie slams his hand on the table with insistence for Johns attention. 

"Mr Deacon, why don't you loosen your tie, unbutton your blouse a bit, and eat your lunch in the teachers lounge for once instead of behind your desk."

"To do what?"

"Flirt with Roger." Freddie says. Barely withholding himself from adding a 'duh'. 

John has to battle his face into staying stern and authoritative. 

"I don't need to flirt with anyone."

"But Mr Deacon-"

"And this is physics class. No more biology department or relationship talk."

With those wise final words, John turns on his heel to help the next clueless kid with the electrodynamics chapter. 

"Fine." Freddie huffs and turns to a bemused Brian with determination burning in his gaze. "We'll just get Roger to ask him out instead." 

In an equally hushed voice, Brian replies. "I'm pretty sure Roger would be the bottom so-"

"Boys?!"

They scramble to get back to work. Freddie finally opens his book, ten minutes before the end of class. 

~~~

"You know, Mr Deacon always has his lunch in his classroom."

Roger snorts. Already seeming to regret stopping at their table to ask how the work is coming along. "Yeah I figured."

"Do you know why he does it?" 

"Because he is a bit anti-social?"

"No!" Freddie gasps, offended on Johns behalf. "Because he is always there to help students like Brian and I."

Roger decides to take a seat on the corner of Brians table. And raises his eyebrow. "Like you two?"

"He's the confidant for LGTBQA+ students at the school." Freddie explains proudly. "Because he's got first hand experience."

"He's gay." Brian spells out.

"I figured." Roger snorts. "How is that relevant to osmosis and polar molecules?" 

"When was the last time you went on a date?" Freddie asks. Completely ignoring Rogers question. Thank God that he is much more easily distracted than Mr Deacon. 

"A proper one? I don't know... It's not really for me."

"I'm sure Mr Deacon would appreciate being taken out for once on a real date. He says he hasn't been on one for years."

Roger pauses, brow furrowed. "He told you this?"

"Yes. He trusts us."

Roger looks truly taken aback by this. Freddie feels like he's made a breakthrough.

Before he can add something more to tip Roger into agreeing to ask John out, the teacher gets up again with a thoughtful hum. 

"Go back to work, you two."

~~~

"What will you say when Roger asks you out?"

John had seen the two boys linger after class had ended, but he hadn't acknowledged them, until Freddie leans against his desk insistently. 

"What makes you think he'll ask me out?" John asks in a neutral voice. Not giving anything away. 

"I nearly got him convinced."

John shrugs. Smiling.

"Depends on the mood I'm in, I suppose."

"Oh please, don't blow this Mr Deacon. I worked so hard on this." 

Brian nudges Freddie with a frown. "Fred..."

Freddie clears his throat. A blush spreads over his high cheekbones when he can tell he's gone a step too far. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, I know you mean well." John leans forward and squeezes Freddie's fur covered shoulder. Just to put the vibrant boy at peace, he adds. "Not that it is any of your business, I promise I won't break his little heart."

"Just say yes. You'll thank me later."

"We'll see." John says. Shaking with the effort trying to hold back his laughter. Nearly chocking with it. 

Brian and Freddie leave the classroom, unsure whether they made progress or not. 

~~~

"Are you a romantic person?"

Roger soon comes to find out none of the questions Freddie ever asks in class are in any way related to the subject at hand. 

He hauls himself onto the wooden table and swings his legs. Knowing from past experience that this conversation might take a while. 

"Not inherently, but I try."

"What about Mr Deacon. What have you tried since our talk last week?"

Roger shrugs. It had been a busy week and he hadn't been in a rush to think of a date idea. 

"I've been pondering about where I could take him. I suppose I'd buy some flowers and a box of luxury chocolates of some sorts."

"He first has to say yes." Freddie reminds him. 

"He'll say yes." Roger chuckles easily. "That's the least of my concerns." 

Freddie isn't joking. His plucked eyebrow raises up to his hairline. "He's a tough man, Roger. I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

Suddenly the smile is wiped off Rogers face. 

"What? Did he say anything?"

"He didn't make any promises. He said his answer to a date would depends on his mood."

Roger seems incredibly confused now, so Freddie explains further.

"He just needs to be convinced you really want it."

"I'm sure he already knows that I-"

"You have to do a big romantic gesture, I mean. Something he can't get around. Something so flattering, he'll me smiling for weeks." Freddie exclaims, using his hands to make wide gestures to an even more confused Roger. 

"That doesn't really sound like him..." 

Brian shrugs. As always comfortably seated against Freddie's side. "That's really what he said." 

"Big and romantic?" Roger mumbles... He gets up from the table while he thinks absently to himself. "Odd."

~~~

"I still have those blue M&M's you like at my house. And my mum will make us fresh popcorn for the movie if we ask- OUCH! Freddie!" 

With one hard yank on his arm, Brian is pulled down into a crouch alongside Freddie.

He's used to doing idiotic stuff with his best friend, but he's too tall and lanky to be hiding around a small bush.

"What are we-"

"Hush!" Freddie presses his finger to Brians lips, before pointing at the school parking lot in front of them. 

With an annoyed huff Brian twists his neck to look at whatever is preventing Freddie from leaving the school terrain on a sunny Friday afternoon. 

"Oh..." Brian raises his eyebrows when he spots them. 

In the parking lot, their teachers Roger and Mr Deacon are talking to one another. Leaning incredibly close into each others bodies, their chests nearly touching.

They're both standing over Johns sexy motorcycle. 

Roger is smiling bashfully, his teeth catching the sun perfectly as he laughs at something Mr Deacon has just said, before leaning in to press an unexpected kiss to Mr Deacons lips.

Mr Deacon had been in the middle of saying something when he got interrupted. The second their lips meet, Mr Deacon pushes him away harshly, scolding Roger with an accusing finger against his chest.

Freddie and Brian can't tell what he's saying, but he is not amused. Shifting between yelling at Roger and frantically looking around himself to make sure nobody had seen them. 

If it had gone on for a second longer, Freddie probably would have jumped from his hiding spot and interfered. 

But luckily, it doesn't escalate. 

Roger just laughs it off. Blowing a very irritated Mr Deacon a kiss, before walking towards his car. 

Mr Deacon continues to mumble to himself in annoyance, before securing his helmet over his long hair, stepping over his motor and making his way out of the school premises.

But not before flipping Roger the finger when he drove past him. 

~~~

"Hey boys. Had a good weekend?"

Freddie glares at Roger. And Brian has no plans on stopping him. 

Without a smile or an attempt to hide his discontent, Freddie narrows his eyes at a very confused Roger. 

"We need to talk."

"Uh... Okay?"

Roger lets the rest of the students start with their weekly reading, while he takes both Freddie and Brian to the hallway to talk. His instincts instantly telling him that neither boy could be working in his class today unless this problem was addressed first.

He closes the classroom door and crosses his arms. Looking down at the slightly shorter boys with a serious facial expression that doesn't fit his usually relaxed demeanor. 

Freddie bursts. After a full weekend of replaying what he saw in the parking lot, his protectiveness for Mr Deacon springs out.

"You can't just kiss people without their consent."

"That's just not okay." Brian adds. Backing Freddie up in a quieter tone. Shoulders hunched. 

Roger blinks dumbly. 

"What?"

"Friday afternoon?" Freddie reminds him in a near patronizing tone. "You kissed Mr Deacon in the parking lot, while he clearly didn't want to be kissed."

Brian shakes his head in disapproval.

"We said make a romantic gesture, not trick him into kissing you." Freddie says miserably.

"Boys..." Roger tries, but doesn't get a word in.

"This is really disappointing. I trusted you with our favorite teacher. We genuinely liked you and thought you would be good for him. I can't bear the disappointment. Especially because you are the person who's gonna give us sex ed."

"Consent is key." Brian whispers. 

"Poor Mr Deacon. And we told him to try dating you!" Freddie cries out. "He won't trust our judgment ever again. Maybe he'll stay single for the last of his-"

"Boys!" Roger interjects loudly. Frowning deeply with utter confusion. Freddie and Brian shut up in surprise.

"John and I have been married for 7 years."

Freddie blinks. Raising an eyebrow.

"Who's John?"

~~~

"You lied to us!"

John starts to laugh behind his hand. Stifling his giggles only a little bit when his two students come storming into his classroom, while they should be having lunch outside. "I didn't lie about anything."

"You said you haven't gone on a date in years!" 

"I haven't," John confirms. "Because I'm happily married." 

Freddie's eyes are wide and desperate to grasp onto the situation that's suddenly flipped on him. Brian is hiding a smile by looking down at the floor. 

"You're not wearing ring." He points out.

John rolls the sleeve of his blouse up to reveal thin black lines on his upper arm. 

"We got matching tattoos."

Both Brian and Freddie lean in to peek at the unexpected elegant drawing on their teachers pale skin. 

"You should have told us. We wasted so much time trying to get you two to go on a date, only to find out you two have been living together for twelve years." Freddie says in betrayal- throwing his hands up in the air. "Twelve!"

"Married for 7. And I told you I didn't need you to get me a date." 

"I can't believe you were both in on this!"

Johns smile softens as he rolls his sleeve down again, leaning back into his chair. 

"Oh Roger didn't know. I was just waiting to see how long I could drag it on- I did get a nice dinner and box of chocolates because of you two."

"Wait, Roger actually took it as relationship advice?" Freddie asks. Eyes sparkling. 

John chuckles. 

"I suppose he did."

"This is messed up." Brian whispers behind his hand. His face is red with stifled laughter.

There's a soft knock on the door, and speaking of the devil- Roger comes striding into the room with his glasses, lab coat and a bright smile on his flushed face. Making a b-line for John behind his desk.

"Is there a party going on without me?" 

"Oh! We're just talking about you." John giggles. 

"Always making fun of me." Roger leans in to kiss Johns awaiting lips in a brief familiar peck. "You all good?"

"Yes." Brian squeaks. Making everyone in the room laugh. 

"Did you know," John starts with a devious smile as he pulls Roger in to sit on his thigh. "Freddie and Brian didn't know we were together."

"I figured after I got attacked this morning."

The color drains from Brians face. Freddie splutters to their defense. "We did not attack anyone! It was a simple confrontation."

"An aggressive confrontation." Roger mumbles, leaning back against Johns chest. 

"W-we were just worried about Mr Deacon."

"Please don't punish us." Brian begs from behind Freddie.

John just chuckles, his arms wrapped around Rogers waist to pull him closer and press a kiss to the back of his neck. John would never show himself this freely affectionate in the teachers lounge. 

But this is his classroom, which is a safe space for LGTBQA+ students. 

Here he can be as affectionate as he wants to be.

"You're not in trouble, go have your lunch boys."

"This does mean I am the perfect matchmaker and that I-"

John rolls his eyes, giving Freddie and Brian the slightest push into the direction of the classroom door. "Bye, Freddie. See you in an hour."

Roger chuckles, before twisting around to kiss John on the lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaaase leave a comment and tell mr what you think!!! Thank you so much


End file.
